


A Prophecy

by evijaanna



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, F/M, Multi, The Fantastic Foursome - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijaanna/pseuds/evijaanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a long time Dan and Phil fan meets her idols? <br/>What if they become friends? <br/>What if they fall in love? <br/>What if it's all one big disaster? Let's find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Luck

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, my first Phan fic. Originally intended to be a one shot fluffy little story of considerable fangirling and unexpected luck, but there might be more to this after all.  
> Either way, I hope you like it and I promise to try and make it more interesting as it goes on, this is just the introductory chapter ;)

When I was in my final year of high school, I had attended a Halloween fair and in a shady looking booth a gipsy woman who, supposedly, was a seer, had given me a prophecy. One day, I would meet two men. I would love both of them dearly, however, I would have to face a difficult choice. One I would marry, the other one would be my soulmate. Back then I had put it off as simply a joke, but sometimes one can find the truth in the most unexpected places.

I was fresh out of university and had just landed my first job as a house cleaner when I first met Dan and Phil.   
It was a warm spring day and London had never looked so beautiful. I had to squint as I walked up to the bright white house which seemed almost luminiscent in the morning sun, with its black shutters and freshly painted door. Drawing a deep breath and telling myself that I would do just fine, I rang the doorbell. After a minute or so, the door was opened by a very familiar looking dark haired figure, standing in the doorway in his gray hoodie.  
„Hi, can I help you?” he asked.   
„Hello, um, yes, I am the new house cleaner? You wanted someone to come on Tuesday mornings, right?”   
„That is correct. Well, come on in. I’m Phil Lester.” the man answered and we shook hands. „I’d show you around the house, but I’m in a rush, so, just go upstairs and see if my roommate Dan is up. He’ll show you the place.”   
„Okay.” I smiled and started walking towards the stairs, towing my cleaning bag behind me.   
„You need help with that?” Phil asked. „It looks heavy.”   
„No, I’ll be fine, thank you.”  
„Alright then. Have a nice day!” he wished me and opened the door to go outside.   
„You too.” 

After Phil had closed the door behind himself, I leaned back against the hallway wall and pinched myself to check if I was dreaming. I wasn’t. It was really my first workday and my first clients were indeed the famous Youtubers, Dan and Phil. The same Youtubers I had been watching since I was in middle school and I’d had the biggest crush on Dan ever since his first Reasons Why Dan’s a Fail video. But now was not the time for reminiscing and even less for fangirling, I reminded myself, I had a job to do and I had to be professional. 

Once again, drawing a deep breath, I walked upstairs to a long hallway with doors on both sides.   
There was no sign of Dan and all was quiet, so I assumed he was still sleeping. I left my bag by the stairs and tried to decide which door was his, however, the choice was not hard because the only room with closed doors indicated it. I could see Phil’s green and blue duvet peeking out from one of the rooms, the lion still standing on his bedside table. It seemed like nothing ever changed in this house, which made it strangely familiar. I knocked on Dan’s door and waited for an answer. After he didn’t open it for a while, I knocked again. This time an annoyed groan could be heard and soon a sleepy eyed head poked out of the door.  
„What do you want, Phil, I’m sleeping.” he moaned. Then, taking a closer look at me, he exclaimed „You’re not Phil, he’s not this short. Did you drink a shrinking potion?”   
This made me smile and shake my head. „Phil just left, I’m the new house cleaner, Amanda.”   
„Well, that explains a lot. I’m guessing you need me to show you around?”   
„Yep, that’s right.”   
„Hold on then, let me put some clothes on, no one wants to see that. I’m Dan, by the way.” he said and went back into his darkened room.   
Five minutes later he came out, looking more like the Dan I knew from his videos and noticeably more awake. He motioned for me to follow and gave me a quick walkthrough of the house and what they wanted me to do. Not a lot of work was needed as the house looked pretty orderly, probably thanks to Dan, but I set to work anxious to finish sooner, because I hoped to get a chance to chat with Dan later.   
I was still amazed by my luck. I mean, not everyone gets to work in the house of their beloved Youtubers, even if that means scrubbing their toilet and doing the dishes.   
Two hours later, I found Dan on the living room sofa, in his usual „browsing position”. Turning towards me he smiled and asked me if I was done already and if I had any more places to clean after their house.   
He clearly was not a morning person, but after some time and a considerable amount of coffee, he seemed to be in a delightful mood. I replied that I was starting slow and only had another appointment in the afternoon. To my surprise, he asked if I would like to stay and hang out for a while. I, of course agreed, it would be stupid to let a rare chance like that pass me by. We ended up chatting about this and that, realizing that we had a lot in common, from books to how we like our pancakes. In a way, it felt like we had known each other a lot longer than we did and I hoped that we could keep this up the next time I was here. I knew I was using my work time unproductively, but I just couldn’t resist.   
Sooner than later it was time for me to leave and continue my workday, but I left with a huge grin on my face, Dan having walked me to the door and said he’d had a good time. And thus ended the first time I was in the house I would soon learn to call my happy place.


	2. Were going where??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the next chapter of my story, in which things pick up their pace a bit.

It had been a couple of weeks since that first day when I realized my life was about to change. 

Life had never been busier than now, it had never been more caffeinated, nor had I ever been more content with how things were going. I was starting to get used to the early mornings, the huge workload that I had and then there were the Tuesday mornings. 

The mornings when I would drive up to the pretty white house in the suburbs of London, to be greeted at the door by a smiling Dan or Phil, and after finishing my work, the three of us would always sit in their cozy living room and idly chat until it was time to return to real life and whatever we had to do that day. 

Slowly, I realized, we were becoming friends. I found it adorable how Dan would always laugh at whatever silly joke Phil had made, his infectious laugh echoing through the house, but then again, it was hard not to in such a happy atmosphere. They were really good friends and it would make sense for them to be less open with me, a relative stranger, but somehow, I never felt left out. 

And then one morning came the news.  
A hyped up Phil met me at the door, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. 

Smiling, I said „Hey, Phil, what’s up? ”

„You’ll never guess! We’re going to Japan! Again!” he replied, sounding like a kid who’s just been told we’d be going to Disney World. 

„Wow, Japan, that’s far away. How long will you be gone?” I asked, finally walking through the front door. Phil shut the door and followed me upstairs to the kitchen, where Dan was making his usual morning brew. 

„Not just us, you too. You’re coming with us!” 

I was taken aback by his sudden announcement. Me? Going to Japan with them? He must be joking. 

„Phil, you missed April Fools, it was last week.”

„I’m not joking. Dan’s been begging me to take you with us for the longest time now.” I looked up to see Dan visibly blushing, trying to hide behind his Lego mug. 

„I may have asked Phil once or twice. But that’s all.” he mumbled.

I had to smile. Dan looked really cute in his slightly embarrassed state, his hobbit hair sticking up every which way. And Phil seemed okay with me coming with them, so I decided to agree. 

„Okay, why the heck not. But if you decide to kidnap me, I know where you live. Or something.”

It turned out that we would be leaving in a week which was insane and wonderful at the same time. I had never been to Japan before, but from what I’d Googled, it would be an interesting trip, lots to see and lots to do. 

On the morning of our flight, I arrived to the airport a bit later than I should have, to see an impatient pair already waiting for me, their luggage on its way to the plane. Dan took me by my arm and practically dragged me to the check-in area, which, being a rather rough jest, still made a strange flutter appear in the pit of my stomach.  
Could I have a crush on Dan, now that he actually exists in my life? Or was this still my internal fangirl, going a little crazy? I didn’t know but I was sure as heck going to find out on this trip. 

Once we had boarded our plane, we found our seats, Phil taking the window seat, next to him was Dan and then me. After the flight attendant had told us what to do in case of an emergency, the boys settled in to sleep, nestled in their green and blue airplane blankets. 

I stayed up, deciding to try and watch a movie to pass the time, because I was too giddy for sleep and my tummy was doing sommersaults from excitement. About fifteen minutes in, I felt a head slump on my shoulder, a light snore could also be heard. I looked at Dan’s face, his dark brown hair falling in front of it. He looked so peaceful, almost angelic in his sleep. And it didn’t matter that he would probably drool on my shirt, I didn’t dare push him away. 

Turning back to my movie, I dozed off too after a while. Some time later, I was woken up by a quiet giggle. I didn’t know if it had been a long time or just a few minutes, but turning to look at the window, I saw Phil giggling. I raised my brows as if to ask what was the matter.

Phil, calming down now, answered my unsaid question. „You were holding hands. With Dan. In your sleep. And it was really cute, so I giggled.” 

I stared at him in disbelief, then, looking down at my left hand, I realized he was right. Somehow, in our sleep, we had entwined our fingers and were now holding hands, Dan’s head still resting on my shoulder. 

As carefully as possible, to not wake him up, I tried to extract my fingers, but he just held them tighter. After one more try, I gave up.  
Then, Phil, still smiling about the encounter, told me.

„He likes you, you know? That’s why he wanted you to come. But he can be a bit shy when it comes to liking someone.” 

„Don’t be silly, we’re just friends.” To that Phil just shook his head knowingly and mumbled something about Dan being a romantic. 

Eventually, we landed on the Japanese soil and were greeted by a raging storm, rain plummeting the ground and the dark clouds making it hard to see where we were going. Luckily, there was an abundance of taxi cabs and soon we were at our fairly normal looking hotel that I had expected it to be more exotic, but then again, we were in the middle of Tokyo which was as cosmopolitan as it gets. 

Deciding that, because of the storm, sightseeing would have to be done tomorrow, we ventured downstairs to the hotels’ restaurant and challenged each other to order the weirdest, most exotic food we could find. It was certain that the Japanese had strange eating habits, judging from the fact that half the food was still moving or maybe it was the soju’s fault, because by the time we finished dinner, none of us was very sober anymore. 

I stepped out on the terrace to get a bit of fresh air, glad that at least a part of it had a roof or I would’ve been soaked. Taking in the blurred view of the city, I wondered, how on earth had I gotten here and mostly, why was I here. What was so special about me, that these two amazing guys had immediately taken a liking to me and even had asked me to come along with them on a trip? 

My thoughts were interrupted by a drunk Dan coming to stand next to me. His eyes slightly unfocused and hair a bit disheveled, he moved in so that our faces were inches apart. 

„You know, you’ve been driving me crazy this whole time. You just crash into my life and bam! nothing is the same anymore.” he slurred, sounding almost angry.

„What do you mean?”

I got no answer, but suddenly I could feel his hot breath on my face, his soft lips smashing against mine in a drunken kiss. Even though he was clearly drunk, he was a good kisser, I thought, realizing my eyes were still open while our tongues entwined and the kiss deepened. His hands traversed my sides and tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to him, in his desperate kiss, which seemed to be filled with both need and unsaid questions.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, our kiss ended and as if it had taken the last strength out of him, Dan slumped in a nearby chair and closed his eyes. 

I stood there, dumbfounded. Had this really happened? Or was it just one of those wild daydreams that sometimes feel too much like reality? 

My answer was a quiet and exhausted sounding question from the beautiful boy beside me. 

„Amanda, would you please take me to bed? I’m cold.” he mumbled. 

Somehow, we both had managed to become damp from the foggy, rainy mess that was outside, our clothes clinging to our sides and Dan was noticeably shivering in his wet T-shirt.

I wrapped my arms around his sleepy body, to help him get up from the chair. He put his head onto my shoulder, which was becoming a sort of a habit to him, and together we made our way back to the elevators. I pushed the button of our floor and steadied Dan in the corner of the lift. I had to find Phil, as it turned out Dan had left his key in their room, but as much as I called his cellphone, he never answered. I tried looking for him, but I couldn’t very well leave Dan out in the hallway, so we went back to my room, me half dragging, half pushing Dan along.

I never would have imagined that he was kind of a lightweight when it came to alcohol, but then, I was feeling kinda tipsy too, the soju still strong in my veins making my mind kind of fuzzy and weird.  
Finally back in my hotel room, I managed to get Dan to lie on the bed while I took off his shoes and clothes and tucked him under the blankets.  
I blushed at the thought of him sleeping in my bed just in his boxers, but had I left his wet clothes on, he would have caught a cold and I didn’t want that. 

After hanging our clothes out to dry and changing into my pajamas, I climbed into bed beside his shivering form, longing to wrap my arms around him, to bury myself in his embrace.  
But I couldn’t do that. I didn’t want to scare away this precious being and if Phil was right about Dan liking me, I had to take things slowly.  
Planting a hurried kiss on his temple and turning off the lights, I let the quiet darkness embrace us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, if you got this far, you're awesome ;)  
> As this is my first fic, constructive criticism is welcome and if there is anything you'd like to see in the story, feel free to comment :)


End file.
